helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okai Chisato
Chisato Okai '(岡井千聖 ,Okai Chisato), born June 21, 1994 in Saitama, Japan) is a member of the J-pop group °C-ute, under Hello! Project. History 2004 Okai Chisato was originally a member of the Hello! Project Kids. In 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. 2005 Okai didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. The remaining kids ending up forming °C-ute in 2005. The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first official single released in February 2007. 2007 She was a member of Little Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. She was a part of the Hello! Project unit called Athena & Robikerottsu consisting of Okai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, and Nakajima Saki, in 2007. They will sing the opening and ending theme song for the anime Robby & Kerobby. 2009 She was put in Tanpopo with Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, from Morning Musume and Kumai Yurina from Berryz Koubou. 2010 A video of was uploaded to ℃-ute's Official Youtube Channel, called "Dance de Bakoon! dance cover - Okai Chisato (the person herself)". It achieved 100,000 views in 2 days; upon reaching 500,000 views, ℃-ute's new single "Aitai Lonely Christmas" PV was released in celebration. Along with a new photobook and DVD, she will now become the first member of C-ute to get her own single and a separate listing on iTunes. The release date is Nov 27, 2010, and price is 200 JPY or 1 USD. Profile *'Name: Okai Chisato(岡井千聖) *'Birth Date': 1994-06-21 *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Nickname': Chisa *'Blood type': A *'Height': 149cm (4'11") Hello! Project Groups: *Hello! Project Kids *°C-ute (2005–) *Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) *Tanpopo (2009-) Shuffle Groups: *H.P. All Stars (2004) Other: *Little Gatas (2004–2007) *Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobbies:' Lately I'm into collecting purikura. I also love watching movies! *'Special Skill:' Getting along with anyone *'Strong Point: '''Making everyone laugh *'Weak Point:' Fooling around too much *'Habit:' Walking like a crab *'Favorite Color:' I'm always drawn to light blue and blue. I like brown lately too. *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos and sunflower *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' I can't go to the bathroom alone... ever since I saw "Hanako-san of the Toilet" on TV. Ahahaha. *'Scared of:' Ghosts! Scary! I'm so scared of them! But I want to hear stories about them. *'Favorite Movie:' I love movies, so I see a lot. Out of all of them, "The Terminator" makes me nervous and it's fun watching it! I was also moved by "Backdraft." I cried a lot after seeing "Nankyoku Monogatari." *'Favorite Book:' I read Shonen Magazine every week. *'Favorite Word:' "Nice" *'Favorite Season:' Summer and winter! I can't pick between them. *'Favorite Food:' Asian pears, kalbi kuk bap, sushi *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant *'Favorite Song:' Lately Uwaki na Honey Pie and GET UP! Rapper *'Charm Point:''' My eyes, I guess? Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Ganbacchae! by Morning Musume *Ekimae no Dai Happening by Fujimoto Miki 2nd Event (2008.09.??) * Koi no Hana by Abe Natsumi *Bishoujo Shinri by °C-ute 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Robokiss by W *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka by Matsuura Aya *Big dreams by °C-ute 4th Event (2009.11.??) *Bokura no Kagayaki by °C-ute *As ONE by °C-ute *Only You by Zoku・v-u-den *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! by °C-ute 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Only You by Zoku・v-u-den *Watarasebashi by Matsuura Aya *Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru by Matsuura Aya *Koi no Jubaku by Berryz Koubou Works Featured Singles *2007-11-14 勝利のBIG WAVE!!! (Shouri no BIG WAVE!!!) Movies *2002 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") Trivia *Her younger sister, Okai Asuna, is a member of the Hello! Pro Egg. *Is good friends with Hagiwara Mai. *Has said Fujimoto Miki is the Hello! Project member she respects the most. *Has two dogs and a turtle. *She has two younger sisters and a younger brother. *Has said she often plays "Mario Kart" with the °C-ute members. *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ was the first single in which she was the center.